1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibraphone. This invention relates in particular to a vibraphone having shafts with fans, extending above the resonance tubes, driven by a motor with frequency control. Such a vibraphone is known from practice and is supplied, for instance, by Adams Musical Instruments, Ittervoort, the Netherlands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known vibraphone, under two series of sound bars, appropriate series of resonance tubes extend. Above the resonance tubes extend two shafts carrying a series of fans. Driving means are provided for rotation of the shafts with the fans. These driving means comprise a pulley fixedly mounted on the shaft, adjacent the middle thereof, and a frequency controlled motor, with the pulleys coupled via a belt. The motor is mounted under the frame. In this known vibraphone, for the purpose of adjusting the fans relative to each other and the resonator tube, the shafts are to be turned, whereby the respective pulley is rotated relative to the belt, within the loop formed by the belt. This is relatively heavy, and owing to the friction that arises, accurate adjustment is difficult. Moreover, in this known vibraphone, there is a risk that, for instance when adjusting the shafts, a user gets e.g. his fingers caught between the shaft or fan and the resonance tube, entailing the risk of injuries to the user and damage to the vibraphone. Other objects, too, may get caught between the shaft or fan and the resonance tube, entailing the risk of damage to the object and/or the vibraphone. A further disadvantage of this known vibraphone is that the motor, the driving means and the frame part carrying the motor and the sound bars are so constructed that when the vibraphone is to be transported these are to be disassembled completely, and this also requires removing the belts. This is particularly labor-intensive and moreover parts such as the belts may easily be lost.
The invention contemplates a vibraphone of the type described above, in which the disadvantages mentioned are avoided, while the advantages thereof are maintained. To that end, a vibraphone according to the invention is characterized by the features according to claim 1.
With a vibraphone according to the invention, the advantage is achieved that the or each shaft with the fans can be rotated independently of the driving means when a maximum couple is exceeded. This is because a slip coupling will then be uncoupled. This means that during drive of the driving means the respective shaft with the fans can be decelerated and stopped without this damaging the driving means, thereby simply preventing the pinching of fingers and the like. Moreover, also with the driving means at a standstill, the shaft with the fans can be rotated relative to the driving means, for instance for adjusting the position of the fans, in that it can be simply rotated through the slip coupling. This enables adjustment of the fans in a particularly simple and accurate manner.
In further elaboration, a vibraphone according to the invention is characterized by the features according to claim 2.
In such an embodiment, the advantage is achieved that the or each slip coupling can be simply fitted and be accessed.
In a further advantageous embodiment, a vibraphone according to the invention is characterized by the features according to claim 5.
The use of first and second coupling means provides the advantage that the shaft can be easily detached from the driving means, in particular from the slip coupling, for instance during disassembly for the purpose of transport, maintenance, repair, replacement or the like.
In a further elaboration, such a vibraphone according to the invention is further characterized by the features according to claim 6.
In such an embodiment, the motor with the driving means can be disassembled as a unit. This considerably simplifies, for instance, transport of the vibraphone, while parts are kept together. Loss of parts, improper assembly and the like are thereby prevented.
In a further advantageous embodiment, a vibraphone according to the invention is further characterized by the features according to claim 8.
Thus, an adjusting wheel provides the advantage that the shaft, together with the fan, can be simply turned by hand, which requires little force, so that a still more accurate adjustment is possible, precisely when using the slip coupling.
It is preferred that the shafts are bearing-mounted in bearing housings connected with a common base plate. As a result, a particularly simple construction is obtained. By providing the driving means on the side of the base plate remote from the shafts, the advantage is achieved that the driving means, in particular belts, ropes or the like thereof, are screened with respect to the shafts. This affords the possibility of turning the shafts and fans without this entailing the risk of a user coming into contact with the driving means.
In the further subclaims, further advantageous embodiments of a vibraphone according to the invention are described.